Forum:When is the next volume coming out?
Posted by an anonymous user on the Chapter List page: :hello wiki i just have one question in mind and its a question most of the fanbase also have "when is the next volume coming out?" lol i have been searching but the closest thing to a confirm date is september 5th or 11th (can't remember) 2011... i know the manga has been on hitaus for a while now but i was just hoping to get some feed back on this issue and also can someone tell me how long ago it was when the OVA episode of the anime was released so i can get a timeframe of how long the fans have been waiting...i know the anime have stopped to let the manga develophed alittle more -A Wikia Contributor There is no date set yet for the release of Volume 8. The manga has technically been on hiatus since March, and the last released chapter was included in Volume 7. The minimum number of chapters ever in a volume was three, so, in the best case scenario, chapter 30 would be released in August (highly unlikely), chapters 31 and 32 would then be released in October and December, respectively, and the Volume would be released no less than a month and a half later, which would be late January. As I said, this is the best scenario possible, and it's extremely unlikely this would happen. I personally would be very surprised if we got a new volume by this time next year. The date of September 5 you mentioned above was the rumored date for season two of the anime, but that was pure speculation, and there is no evidence that this date has any significance. The OVA was released on April 26. The first season ended on September 20, 2010, though, so there really hasn't been much in the last nine months or so. There should be enough material now for them to make another twelve episodes as long as they don't rush it like they did with the first twelve.Turambar ''' 21:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :ok thank you i was very pleased with this series and a bit disappointed as to how long the fans have been waiting for new episodes aswell as the manga releases thank you for all the help... :i have one more question wat about the date on the last page of the last chapter on the scanlations? it says something about a new chapter available sometime in june and something about may 7th. ::That paragraph was translated in the scanlation. It says "Next chapter in the June issue, available May 9!" meaning the next chapter would be released on May 9 which is the June issue of Dragon Age. They included a full color version of "DEAD Illusion" instead of chapter 30, though. I'm not sure where you saw the date May 7.Turambar ''' 18:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::yup your right thanks :P darn guess im going to have to find something else to do.. what a great series ::: :::Well, this sucks. First manga that I've really found myself attached to, and I'm left in the dark. So there's absolutely no hints or information on release dates or possible release dates for both the manga and the anime? Even on the HotD website? RetributionX 03:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::